Unite The Clans
by Leapordheart
Summary: The clans are back. Super bad summery but who cares just read the book
1. Chapter 1

**Unite the clans**

Night struck through the forest. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kitting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said chillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Starclan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just cant help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away. Her brother was right beside her nut and kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My other brother Spike thinks its all crazy but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming. The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she was carried away in a monster.

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

Night struck through the forest. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kitting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said chillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Starclan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just cant help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mouther was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just wack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"eeeww a mouse you don't know were thats been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bight. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that dosen't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckly Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the storie about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

Many moons ago. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know were that's bin and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We were relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them we are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who we were related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kittypets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted to be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want to be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know were that's bin and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We were relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them we are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who we were related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kittypets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want too be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He will be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know were that's bin and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We were relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them we are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who we were related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kittypets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want too be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He will be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not alowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rouges, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she was dragged away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den was ruined I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know were that's bin and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We were relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them we are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who we were related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kittypets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want too be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He will be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not alowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut bursted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was kicked out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try and go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked too the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few mo-"  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kittypets, rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Twolegs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me while a big rock fell and then our den fell I still knew that Andrea was safe because she has been away in a monster. Suddenly I realized we lost our mother!

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement ,of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. The I heard rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower the... I pounce. It was a moss and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. So I went back to our resting place I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know were that's bin and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"You going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them we are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who we are related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kittypets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want too be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He will be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not alowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut bursted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was kicked out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try and go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked too the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few mo-"  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers were shared amongst the clan. Some were worried some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother spoke.  
"we are related to a long lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."  
They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but there mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get there warrior name you will be known as , I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They were called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unite the clans**

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick fell I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. I knew that Andrea was safe because she had been taken away in a monster. Mother was nowhere to be found.

"Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the scent of a bird or mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you going to be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. We are related to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who are related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I want too be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He will be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not alowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut bursted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was kicked out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try and go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked too the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few mo-"  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers were shared amongst the clan. Some were worried some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother spoke.  
"we are related to a long lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."  
They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but there mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get there warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They were called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my we went on the patrol we did not smell my brother but I smelled a familiar it was spikes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Squirrelflight: Orange she-cat  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick feel I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. I knew that Andrea was safe because she had been taken away in a monster. Mother was gone."Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the smell of a bird or a mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you gonna a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. Were to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who were we related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I were fascinated with Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted too be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I am gonna be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He would be told exactly what you will be told" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know wether I should be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill with out reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He is confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"You are destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not except you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to be a medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want to be a warrior you must win in a battle if you are provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want to be a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not allowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut blurted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut has been kicked out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try to go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked to the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few moons ago."  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers were shared among the clan. Some will be nervous like if we were hostile and some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother spoke.  
"we are related to a long lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."  
They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but there mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get there warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They were called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my throat .We went on the patrol we did not smell my brother, but I smelled a familiar smell it was Spikes.

(chapter 9)

It was a couple of moons later and Darkpaw,Brightpaw,Firepaw and I have finally passed our last assessment! Sadly Purdy was ill with green cough. It has been a tough few seasons. I will miss the apprentices den and feeding the only elder especially when he told stories.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High ledge for a clan meeting."  
At last I am becoming a warrior!  
"Cats of Thunder Clan now is the time for one of many ceremonies. Brightpaw,Hollypaw,Darkpaw and Firepaw have past their last assessment."  
"Leafpool,Dovewing,Graystripe and Bumblestripe.(The mentors are in order of apprentices said in the line above.) Are your apprentices ready to take on the responsibility of becoming a warrior?"  
"They have." All the mentors said at once.  
"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
I shouted among all the cats standing next to me.  
"Good. Brightpaw from now on you will be known as Brightpelt. Darkpaw you will be known as you will be known as Firepelt and Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyheart."BrambleStar finished.  
"Brightpelt,Darkheart,Firepelt,Hollyheart!"  
The clan cheered us as loud as possible. Still I felt sad Nutpaw would have been with us.  
"Warriors you now must stand vigil and no talking. So that night while All of us were on duty the bushes wriggled. I crouched down and was ready to send the warning signal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Squirrelflight: Orange she-cat  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick feel I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. Then I realized Mother was gone."Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the smell of a bird or a mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you gonna a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. Were to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who were we related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I loved Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted to be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I am gonna be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He would be told exactly what you will learn" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know whether to be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill without reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He's confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"Your destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not accept you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to follow the medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want a warriors future you must win in a battle if your provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want the path of a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not allowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut blurted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try to go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked to the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few moons ago."  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers passed among the clan. Some will be nervous like if we were hostile and some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother said  
"we're related to a long-lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."

They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but their mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get their warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They, also called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my throat .We went on the patrol we did not smell my brother, but I smelled a familiar smell it was Spikes.

(chapter 9)

It was a couple of moons later and Darkpaw,Brightpaw,Firepaw and I have finally passed our last assessment! Sadly Purdy was ill with green cough. It has been a tough few seasons. I will miss the apprentices den and feeding the only elder especially when he told stories.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High ledge for a clan meeting."  
At last I am becoming a warrior!  
"Cats of Thunder Clan now is the time for one of many ceremonies. Brightpaw,Hollypaw,Darkpaw and Firepaw have past their last assessment."  
"Leafpool,Dovewing,Graystripe and Bumblestripe.(The mentors are in order of apprentices said in the line above.) Are your apprentices ready to take on the life of becoming a warrior?"  
"They have." All the mentors said at once.  
"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
I shouted among all the cats standing next to me.  
"Good. Brightpaw from now on you will be known as Brightpelt. Darkpaw you will be known as you will be known as Darkheart,Firepaw will now be called Firepelt. Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyheart."BrambleStar finished.  
"Brightpelt,Darkheart,Firepelt,Hollyheart!"  
The clan cheered us as loud as possible. Still I felt sad Nutpaw would have been with us.  
"Warriors you now must stand vigil and no talking." So that night while All of us were on duty the bushes wriggled. I crouched down and was ready to send the warning signal. Then Nutpaw came out of the bushes. I almost yelled,but I just managed to hold it.  
"Nutpaw! What are you doing here! If you get caught then they will...will kill you!" I whispered.  
"One it is not Nutpaw it is Nutpelt I am a full medicine cat now,and I can see they you are on your vigil? What is your name?" He asked.  
"Hollyheart, but that is not the point! If you do not leave I will report you to BrambleStar. Now go." I said sternly.  
"Ok ok Hollyheart. I'll go. I just wanted to see you."He started.  
Before he could go Darkheart came and saw him. He said to me that the vigil was over. Then he saw my brother and gave out the call to tell everyone. I stopped him so my brother doesn't turn into crow food.  
"Get out now or I will shred you"Darkheart yelled.

(Chapter 10)

Moons have passed and I am excepting kits! I am now in the nursery with all the other Queens. It won't be long until I have kits.  
Darkheart was pacing around the hollow waiting and listening to see if his mate started to yell. He walked and walked until sundown. Then Hollyheart screamed from the nursery.  
"I am coming!"  
He paniced and ran in the nursery to see Hollyheart panting and yelling. Then Poppyfrost poked him and said  
"Go get Jayfeather now the kits are coming!"  
Darkheart sprinted as if he had the speed of StarClan in his paws. He yelled and grabbed Jayfeather.  
"Hollyheart is having kits go and help her now!"Darkheart urged with urgency.  
"Ok. congratulations."Jayfeather hurried out his den with a bunch of herbs.  
They both came into the nursery. While Darkheart was busy worrying about Hollyheart and the kits, jayfeather sent him to get some soaking moss.  
when dark heart came back there were four new kits at Hollyhearts belly.  
"What should we name them?" Hollyheart said calmly.  
"Uh, um. How about the silver she kit Rainkit and the Black tom Nightkit,the gray tom, Fallenkit and the spotted she kit Spottedkit."Darkheart replied  
"Wonderful names." Daisy complemented  
"Wait, Nightkit isn't breathing! Jayfeather help him!"Hollyheart panicked.  
As the whole nursery waited in tension Jayfeather said,  
"I am sorry he is gone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out for a clan meeting."  
The kits of Sorrletail Seedkit and Lilykit are going to be apprentices.  
"Finally I get to be a apprentice." Lilykit exclaimed.  
"Lilykit and Seedkit have reached there sixth moon and ready to move on as apprentices."announced BrambleStar.  
"Seedkit and Lilykit will you obey your mentor and learn the code even when you become a warrior?"  
"I do." The young kits said  
"Then by the power of star clan until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Seedpaw and Lilypaw. Darkheart will you train Lilypaw in the arts of the warrior code just as the best warrior would?"  
"Yes I will."  
"Good. So Amberheart will you train Seedpaw to become a great warrior such as yourself?"  
"I will."  
Back at the nursery Poppyfrost was expecting more kits and Hollyhearts kits were whining about how Long they have to wait to become a apprentice.  
"Why don't you three go out side and explore the camp?" Hollyheart suggested.  
"Ok we will." Spottedkit said  
"We can pretend to be warriors."


	11. Chapter 11

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Squirrelflight: Orange she-cat  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick feel I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. Then I realized Mother was gone."Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the smell of a bird or a mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you gonna a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. Were to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who were we related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I loved Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted to be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I am gonna be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He would be told exactly what you will learn" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know whether to be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill without reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He's confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"Your destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not accept you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to follow the medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want a warriors future you must win in a battle if your provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want the path of a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not allowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut blurted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try to go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked to the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few moons ago."  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers passed among the clan. Some will be nervous like if we were hostile and some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother said  
"we're related to a long-lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."

They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but their mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get their warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They, also called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my throat .We went on the patrol we did not smell my brother, but I smelled a familiar smell it was Spikes.

(chapter 9)

It was a couple of moons later and Darkpaw,Brightpaw,Firepaw and I have finally passed our last assessment! Sadly Purdy was ill with green cough. It has been a tough few seasons. I will miss the apprentices den and feeding the only elder especially when he told stories.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High ledge for a clan meeting."  
At last I am becoming a warrior!  
"Cats of Thunder Clan now is the time for one of many ceremonies. Brightpaw,Hollypaw,Darkpaw and Firepaw have past their last assessment."  
"Leafpool,Dovewing,Graystripe and Bumblestripe.(The mentors are in order of apprentices said in the line above.) Are your apprentices ready to take on the life of becoming a warrior?"  
"They have." All the mentors said at once.  
"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
I shouted among all the cats standing next to me.  
"Good. Brightpaw from now on you will be known as Brightpelt. Darkpaw you will be known as you will be known as Darkheart,Firepaw will now be called Firepelt. Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyheart."BrambleStar finished.  
"Brightpelt,Darkheart,Firepelt,Hollyheart!"  
The clan cheered us as loud as possible. Still I felt sad Nutpaw would have been with us.  
"Warriors you now must stand vigil and no talking." So that night while All of us were on duty the bushes wriggled. I crouched down and was ready to send the warning signal. Then Nutpaw came out of the bushes. I almost yelled,but I just managed to hold it.  
"Nutpaw! What are you doing here! If you get caught then they will...will kill you!" I whispered.  
"One it is not Nutpaw it is Nutpelt I am a full medicine cat now,and I can see they you are on your vigil? What is your name?" He asked.  
"Hollyheart, but that is not the point! If you do not leave I will report you to BrambleStar. Now go." I said sternly.  
"Ok ok Hollyheart. I'll go. I just wanted to see you."He started.  
Before he could go Darkheart came and saw him. He said to me that the vigil was over. Then he saw my brother and gave out the call to tell everyone. I stopped him so my brother doesn't turn into crow food.  
"Get out now or I will shred you"Darkheart yelled.

(Chapter 10)

Moons have passed and I am excepting kits! I am now in the nursery with all the other Queens. It won't be long until I have kits.  
Darkheart was pacing around the hollow waiting and listening to see if his mate started to yell. He walked and walked until sundown. Then Hollyheart screamed from the nursery.  
"I am coming!"  
He paniced and ran in the nursery to see Hollyheart panting and yelling. Then Poppyfrost poked him and said  
"Go get Jayfeather now the kits are coming!"  
Darkheart sprinted as if he had the speed of StarClan in his paws. He yelled and grabbed Jayfeather.  
"Hollyheart is having kits go and help her now!"Darkheart urged with urgency.  
"Ok. congratulations."Jayfeather hurried out his den with a bunch of herbs.  
They both came into the nursery. While Darkheart was busy worrying about Hollyheart and the kits, jayfeather sent him to get some soaking moss.  
when dark heart came back there were four new kits at Hollyhearts belly.  
"What should we name them?" Hollyheart said calmly.  
"Uh, um. How about the silver she kit Rainkit and the Black tom Nightkit,the gray tom, Fallenkit and the spotted she kit Spottedkit."Darkheart replied  
"Wonderful names." Daisy complemented  
"Wait, Nightkit isn't breathing! Jayfeather help him!"Hollyheart panicked.  
As the whole nursery waited in tension Jayfeather said,  
"I am sorry he is gone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out for a clan meeting."  
The kits of Sorrletail Seedkit and Lilykit are going to be apprentices.  
"Finally I get to be a apprentice." Lilykit exclaimed.  
"Lilykit and Seedkit have reached there sixth moon and ready to move on as apprentices."announced BrambleStar.  
"Seedkit and Lilykit will you obey your mentor and learn the code even when you become a warrior?"  
"I do." The young kits said  
"Then by the power of star clan until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Seedpaw and Lilypaw. Darkheart will you train Lilypaw in the arts of the warrior code just as the best warrior would?"  
"Yes I will."  
"Good. So Amberheart will you train Seedpaw to become a great warrior such as yourself?"  
"I will."  
Back at the nursery Poppyfrost was expecting more kits and Hollyheart's kits were whining about how Long they have to wait to become a apprentice.  
"Why don't you three go outside and explore the camp?" Hollyheart suggested.  
"Ok we will." Spottedkit said  
"We can pretend to be warriors."

(chapter 11)

So the kits went out and searched for some trouble. They visited the warriors den,Amberheart was sleeping. The apprentices, none of the apprentices were elders, Purdy was about to tell yet another thought about the leaders den, but they thought twice before entering. All that was left was the medicine den. None of the trio of kits wanted to go in but they were so board so the kits voted. The out come Spottedkit was chosen to go. When she went in the room was full of herbs. All different in a way. Then in a dark corner a nest lay with a big lump of fur on top. It rose with empty blue eyes, and then it spoke.  
"What are you doing here Spottedkit?"  
"Oh,it is just you Jayfeather I thought that you-"  
While the spotted kit talked on and on Jayfeather reached into her mind. There he saw Hollyleaf.  
"What are you doing here?"Jayfeather asked  
"The question is what are _you_ doing here. Anyway I knew you would do this being your sister and all, but I came to tell you that one of the three kits are apart of the prophecy who will save the Clans. Good luck and I think Fallenkit is keeping his eyes on you."Hollyleaf told him.  
When Jayfeather was back in the real world Spottedkit was still talking.  
"So thats how I swallowed a Butterfly."She finished finally.  
Spottedkit left before Jayfeather could say anything else. Then he called Fallenkit to come in his den. Still shaken by the sight of his sister he managed to ask Fallenkit if he wanted to be his apprentice. The gray tom said yes faster than a wind clan cat. For the rest of the day was quiet until it was broken by a yowl.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey please join under high ledge for a clan meeting."  
Knowing what would happen he rushed up to Bramblestar to tell him the news about Fallenkit. He nodded as if someone already told him.  
Once every one was gathered Bramblestar spoke.  
"I owe a couple of kits the right to become apprentices now. Spottedkit,Rainkit and Fallenkit have reached there sixth moon."  
Murmurs of agreement spread through the clan.  
"May the three kits step forward please. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code throughout your moons?"  
"I do." The three said Spottedkit much louder than the others.  
"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be Known as Spottedpaw. Would you give me the pleasure of being my apprentice?"Bramblestar questioned.  
"Yes it would be a honor."Spottedpaw said humbly still with excitement jumping around her stomach.  
"Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw. Ivypool are you ready to take on your first apprentice?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Good. Last but certainly not least Fallenkit you have told me that Jayfeather would like you as his apprentice. Jayfeather are you ready to take a apprentice?"  
"Of course."  
"Then you will be known as Fallenpaw."BrambleStar announced.  
"Fallenpaw,Spottedpaw,Rainpaw."The clan cheered.  
The kits were finally apprentice. Everyone gathered around the newbies congratulating them. No one could escape the rush of proudness that flowed through the camp. Darkheart and Hollyheart were sharing tongues and the proudness gleamed in there eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Squirrelflight:Orange she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick feel I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. Then I realized Mother was gone."Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the smell of a bird or a mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you gonna a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. Were to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who were we related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I loved Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted to be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I am gonna be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He would be told exactly what you will learn" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know whether to be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill without reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He's confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"Your destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not accept you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to follow the medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want a warriors future you must win in a battle if your provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want the path of a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not allowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut blurted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try to go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked to the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few moons ago."  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers passed among the clan. Some will be nervous like if we were hostile and some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother said  
"we're related to a long-lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."

They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but their mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get their warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They, also called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my throat .We went on the patrol we did not smell my brother, but I smelled a familiar smell it was Spikes.

(chapter 9)

It was a couple of moons later and Darkpaw,Brightpaw,Firepaw and I have finally passed our last assessment! Sadly Purdy was ill with green cough. It has been a tough few seasons. I will miss the apprentices den and feeding the only elder especially when he told stories.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High ledge for a clan meeting."  
At last I am becoming a warrior!  
"Cats of Thunder Clan now is the time for one of many ceremonies. Brightpaw,Hollypaw,Darkpaw and Firepaw have past their last assessment."  
"Leafpool,Dovewing,Graystripe and Bumblestripe.(The mentors are in order of apprentices said in the line above.) Are your apprentices ready to take on the life of becoming a warrior?"  
"They have." All the mentors said at once.  
"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
I shouted among all the cats standing next to me.  
"Good. Brightpaw from now on you will be known as Brightpelt. Darkpaw you will be known as you will be known as Darkheart,Firepaw will now be called Firepelt. Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyheart."BrambleStar finished.  
"Brightpelt,Darkheart,Firepelt,Hollyheart!"  
The clan cheered us as loud as possible. Still I felt sad Nutpaw would have been with us.  
"Warriors you now must stand vigil and no talking." So that night while All of us were on duty the bushes wriggled. I crouched down and was ready to send the warning signal. Then Nutpaw came out of the bushes. I almost yelled,but I just managed to hold it.  
"Nutpaw! What are you doing here! If you get caught then they will...will kill you!" I whispered.  
"One it is not Nutpaw it is Nutpelt I am a full medicine cat now,and I can see they you are on your vigil? What is your name?" He asked.  
"Hollyheart, but that is not the point! If you do not leave I will report you to BrambleStar. Now go." I said sternly.  
"Ok ok Hollyheart. I'll go. I just wanted to see you."He started.  
Before he could go Darkheart came and saw him. He said to me that the vigil was over. Then he saw my brother and gave out the call to tell everyone. I stopped him so my brother doesn't turn into crow food.  
"Get out now or I will shred you"Darkheart yelled.

(Chapter 10)

Moons have passed and I am excepting kits! I am now in the nursery with all the other Queens. It won't be long until I have kits.  
Darkheart was pacing around the hollow waiting and listening to see if his mate started to yell. He walked and walked until sundown. Then Hollyheart screamed from the nursery.  
"I am coming!"  
He paniced and ran in the nursery to see Hollyheart panting and yelling. Then Poppyfrost poked him and said  
"Go get Jayfeather now the kits are coming!"  
Darkheart sprinted as if he had the speed of StarClan in his paws. He yelled and grabbed Jayfeather.  
"Hollyheart is having kits go and help her now!"Darkheart urged with urgency.  
"Ok. congratulations."Jayfeather hurried out his den with a bunch of herbs.  
They both came into the nursery. While Darkheart was busy worrying about Hollyheart and the kits, jayfeather sent him to get some soaking moss.  
when dark heart came back there were four new kits at Hollyhearts belly.  
"What should we name them?" Hollyheart said calmly.  
"Uh, um. How about the silver she kit Rainkit and the Black tom Nightkit,the gray tom, Fallenkit and the spotted she kit Spottedkit."Darkheart replied  
"Wonderful names." Daisy complemented  
"Wait, Nightkit isn't breathing! Jayfeather help him!"Hollyheart panicked.  
As the whole nursery waited in tension Jayfeather said,  
"I am sorry he is gone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out for a clan meeting."  
The kits of Sorrletail Seedkit and Lilykit are going to be apprentices.  
"Finally I get to be a apprentice." Lilykit exclaimed.  
"Lilykit and Seedkit have reached there sixth moon and ready to move on as apprentices."announced BrambleStar.  
"Seedkit and Lilykit will you obey your mentor and learn the code even when you become a warrior?"  
"I do." The young kits said  
"Then by the power of star clan until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Seedpaw and Lilypaw. Darkheart will you train Lilypaw in the arts of the warrior code just as the best warrior would?"  
"Yes I will."  
"Good. So Amberheart will you train Seedpaw to become a great warrior such as yourself?"  
"I will."  
Back at the nursery Poppyfrost was expecting more kits and Hollyheart's kits were whining about how Long they have to wait to become a apprentice.  
"Why don't you three go outside and explore the camp?" Hollyheart suggested.  
"Ok we will." Spottedkit said  
"We can pretend to be warriors."

(chapter 11)

So the kits went out and searched for some trouble. They visited the warriors den,Amberheart was sleeping. The apprentices, none of the apprentices were elders, Purdy was about to tell yet another thought about the leaders den, but they thought twice before entering. All that was left was the medicine den. None of the trio of kits wanted to go in but they were so board so the kits voted. The out come Spottedkit was chosen to go. When she went in the room was full of herbs. All different in a way. Then in a dark corner a nest lay with a big lump of fur on top. It rose with empty blue eyes, and then it spoke.  
"What are you doing here Spottedkit?"  
"Oh,it is just you Jayfeather I thought that you-"  
While the spotted kit talked on and on Jayfeather reached into her mind. There he saw Hollyleaf.  
"What are you doing here?"Jayfeather asked  
"The question is what are _you_ doing here. Anyway I knew you would do this being your sister and all, but I came to tell you that one of the three kits are apart of the prophecy who will save the Clans. Good luck and I think Fallenkit is keeping his eyes on you."Hollyleaf told him.  
When Jayfeather was back in the real world Spottedkit was still talking.  
"So thats how I swallowed a Butterfly."She finished finally.  
Spottedkit left before Jayfeather could say anything else. Then he called Fallenkit to come in his den. Still shaken by the sight of his sister he managed to ask Fallenkit if he wanted to be his apprentice. The gray tom said yes faster than a wind clan cat. For the rest of the day was quiet until it was broken by a yowl.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey please join under high ledge for a clan meeting."  
Knowing what would happen he rushed up to Bramblestar to tell him the news about Fallenkit. He nodded as if someone already told him.  
Once every one gathered Bramblestar spoke.  
"I owe a couple of kits the right to become apprentices now. Spottedkit,Rainkit and Fallenkit have reached there sixth moon."  
Murmurs of agreement spread through the clan.  
"May the three kits step forward please. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code throughout your moons?"  
"I do." The three said Spottedkit louder than the others.  
"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be Known as Spottedpaw. Would you give me the pleasure of being my apprentice?"Bramblestar questioned.  
"Yes it would be a honor."Spottedpaw said humbly still with excitement jumping around her stomach.  
"Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw. Ivypool are you ready to take on your first apprentice?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Good. Last but certainly not least Fallenkit you have told me that Jayfeather would like you as his apprentice. Jayfeather are you ready to take a apprentice?"  
"Of course."  
"Then you will be known as Fallenpaw."BrambleStar announced.  
"Fallenpaw,Spottedpaw,Rainpaw."The clan cheered.  
The kits were finally apprentice. Everyone gathered around the newbies congratulating them. No one could escape the rush of proudness that flowed through the camp. Darkheart and Hollyheart were sharing tongues and the proudness gleamed in their eyes.

(Chapter 12)

A couple moons later Jayfeather was working in his den wondering which one of Hollyheart's kits were the one. He already knew that Hollyheart was apart of the prophecy. It could be Rainpaw she is smart and strong but not sure with her self. Fallenpaw is most likely to have the power after all he is my apprentice. I guess it could be Spottedpaw but she is... is ... Is something. He carried on with his work then Fallenpaw came in with a lot of burdock root.  
"Well done Fallenpaw. Purdy has a nasty rat bight coud you go over there and put it on his wounds?"Jayfeather asked  
"Of course. I'll get right on it."The gray tom said.  
When he left Jayfeather decided to check on Poppyfrost's kits. Her belly was swollen and he could feel the kicking.  
"The kits will be here tomorrow at the latest."Jayfeather confirmed  
"Great thanks Jayfeather."Poppyfrost said  
Just then Rainpaw came running from the thorn barrier.  
"Jayfeather Shadow Clan attacked and Spottedpaw is injured badly!"  
The two apprentices went out on a boarder patrol.  
Jayfeather yelled for Fallenpaw to get some herbs and to meet him at the Shadow Clan boarder.  
When they got there Jayfeather could smell lots of blood. Bramblestar was crouching by his apprentice. He could smell the scent of a Shadow Clan cat. Fallenpaw ran towards him and knocked him of his paws.  
"A Shadow Clan cat did this."Bramblestar told the blind warrior.  
"I know. I can smell."Jayfeather snapped  
Once they put all they could on her, Jayfeather put himself in the spotted tabby's mind. Once again he saw Hollyleaf. Her eyes were troubled.  
"You are too late she is dead."  
Jayfeather nodded and when he went back he told everyone that she was dead. Bramblestar ordered Ivypool and Jayfeather to carrie her back to camp. When they got back to camp everyone gathered round the cats some screamed and some sobbed. Hollyheart came with Darkheart to see what all the comotion was about. Hollyheart fainted. Darkheart morned his daughter and Bramblestar leaped on top of highledge.  
"Spottedpaw is dead a Shadow clan cat killed her in cold blood. I do not know the name of this cat and that Spotteedpaw had no quarrle with any cat in any clan. All I know was that it was the deputy. Dose any one know the name of this cat. The cat was at the first gathering that Spottedpaw went to."Bramblestar asked.  
"I do the cats name is Darkclaw."Ivypool said  
"Good we will avenge this apprentice. For I swear by Star clan!"Bramble star yelled  
The Clan agreed.

(chapter 13)

That night at the Gathering all of the Thunder Clan cats were sad but angry at the same time. When they got there the clan was the last one there. BrambleStar sternly jumped on top of the great tree. BrambleStar looked at where BlackStar was supposed to be but instead the murderer was there. Before the Thunder Clan leader could say anything Mistystar started the gathering.  
"Welcome Clans of all types tonight we will start with Shadow Clan since they have a new leader."  
Thunder clan grumbled while other clans agreed.  
"Thank you Mistystar. Blakstar is dead because he was murdered. So I the deputy obviously have taken his place. I shall now be known as Darkstar."  
While the clans cheered Hollyheart stared in horror. Darkheart asked what was told him about his evil brother who killed Dustpelt and their daughter.  
"River clan is thriving and doing well. We have two new apprentices. Coldpaw and Waterpaw."  
"Waterpaw,Coldpaw,Waterpaw,Coldpaw!" All of the clans cheered.  
"Wind clan is as fast as ever."Onestar announced.  
"Thunder Clan is doing well we have Two new warriors Lilyheart and Seedclaw. Do you all remember Spottedpaw who had just finished her assesment?"  
The clans murmred in agreement. The cat was known and loved throuout the clans.  
"Well I have very bad news the new leader Darkstar killed her in cold blood!"Bramblestar announced.  
Clouds started to cover the called for the gathering to come to a end. So all the clans left.  
(Sorry short chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Squirrelflight:Orange she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Prolog)

One cold dark night. Jayfeather was in his nest sleeping after the long day of helping Squirrelflight with her kiting. In his dream Jayfeather was standing with Firestar the old leader who died only a few moons ago.

"Three cats will come, Two will bring peace to water and sky. They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us all." Firestar said thrillingly.

Then Firestar was starting to vanish back into Star clan when Jayfeather yelled,

"Who are these cats,what clan are they from, are they kitty-pets , rogues, Loners?"

"Listen to your heart Jayfeather."Firestar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather woke up panting.

_ Two cats will come,they will bring peace to water and sky .They will save the clans but one cat will destroy us thought about this all day._Who are these cats, what is water and sky. Which cat will destroy us. He saw Bramblestar standing on high rock looking proud as usual he was looking at his kits Brightkit the white and black one, the she-cat was so beautiful even though I could not see he could just picture in his mind the she-cat. Then there is Firekit she looks just like her mother strong, sweet, fierce yep that sounds like Squirrelflight. Then there is Darkkit he looks like Tigerstar ,Bramblestar tells me and acts like him too. I wonder about the prophecy that Firestar told me and I just can't help to think he might be the one who will destroy us all?

Now all I hear are loud bangs that sound like thunder all though my gut tells me its sunny. I wonder what those Two-legs are up too all I know is that we are safe for now.

(Chapter 1)  
Kitty was standing on her fence looking at the large mountains a couple of fox-lenghts away The beautiful tabby always loved the forest and the mountains. Her brother was right beside her Nut and Kitty always dreamed about living in the forest. There mother told them stories about the forest and that our father Pine used to lead one of the clans called Thunder clan but Nut prefers river clan where they swim. My mother was grooming her self over by a tall tree. It was a very gray day and it smelled like ashes and smoke. My other brother Spike thinks it's all crazy living in the clans but if he lived in any clan it would be Shadow clan. Spike wakes me out my day dreaming by teasing me, he thinks he is better than me just because he is older.

" Still thinking you can wander off in to the forest you don't even have a collar to have our owners to find you when you get scared. Ha." he teased

" Don't want a collar it will make loud ringing stuff and mess up my hunting."I replied.

" Yeah we don't want any stupid -."

Nut was starting to shake and so was Spike and so was I! We heard a loud crash we saw our owners starting to run out of our den screaming our den was on fire! The den was about to fall my owner Andrea was yelling my name I went to run to her but a long thick stick feel I cried out for her. I ran up all the sticks to find that two of the bigger twolegs were dragging her out of the den. I knew that it wasn't Andrea's fault that she left us it was those twolegs who took her a way from me I saw Andrea crying she saw me crying then she had to go,away from me. Suddenly Nut pulled me as a big rock fell causing our den to collapse. Then I realized Mother was gone."Where is mother!? Wait she is over there!" Nut cried

Spike ran over too her side. Mother was bleeding a lot she managed to say her last words.

"Spike, Nut and Kitty go to the forest and which ever clan you decide to go to tell them you are the kits of Pinestar, ok?"

She coughed until she stopped breathing. I felt like my world was about to end. Then Nut said

"We have to go now it will be a long journey so let's get going!"

I only nodded to sad to speak we were only kits. Spike looked at Nut with confusion but followed me. The only way we could find the clans is to follow our stories.

(Chapter 2)  
It was cold,wet and we were all hungry.

"We are almost to the mountains but we will rest here in the bushes." Nut explained

"Great. Now who is hungry?"Spike smiled.

I looked at him with amazement, of course we are hungry! I wanted to just whack him for his stupidity, but now is no time to fight. I explored the grounds while crouching down hoping to find the smell of a bird or a mouse. I heard a rustling in the bushes! I bent down lower and lower, then... I pounce. It was a mouse and a fat one. I have never tasted a mouse before but I have to share it with my brothers. I went back to our resting place where I was excepting praise but it didn't come the way I excepted it.

"Wow! Mouse , I knew you had the clan blood in you all along. Good job sis." Nut praised.

"Ew a mouse you don't know where that's been and you are going to eat it"

Spike was clearly disgusted. He just pushed his share away.

" Come on bro it is either this or you starve. You are going to the clans anyways so you might start eating it now."

Spike bent down sniffed it then took a bite. We knew he liked it because he started gobbling it down. I smiled with satisfaction .

"Go get some more now!" He demanded

I know he likes it but that doesn't mean he can boss me around to get more. So I shook my head walked away then turned my head to see that Spiked was about to attack me! Luckey Nut was There he pounced on Spike and clawed at him but only the worst came out of it. Spiked hit nut and Nut went flying he hit a tree and fell. I turned to Spike and I scratched him on the was his problem

"Stop Spike you are hurting your brother!" I hissed

" Who cares he is a weak link he won't stand a chance against any one."Spike grimed. "

"Leave you are putting us all in danger!"I cried.

" Fine I don't need any of you. I will Go to Shadow clan and you will regret kicking me out. I will take over your clans and treat them like slaves!"

He ran into the mountains alone. I started to cry but before I could I remembered that Nut was hurt! I ran to him he was bleeding, but then I remembered the stories about the medicine cat named Spottedleaf. She used cobwebs to stop the bleeding on Longtails's ear. So I found a spider web and put it around his side and it worked!

"Are you gonna a medicine cat or a warrior?" Nut muttered.

"A warrior of course but do you think I will Just watch you bleed to death?" I said.

"Where is Spike?"He asked.

"He left by him self. He swore vengeance on our clans."I replied.

We left our resting place and went to the mountains.

(chapter 3)

We were finally at the mountains. The mountain was very large but we still climbed it until we saw a gap between two mountains. We rested there for a bit we caught a bird. and we chatted.

"So..." Nut said cowardly.

"yeah should we keep on going we are half way through the mountains?"I said.

"Sure." He muttered

So throughout the day we climbed until we saw some cats in a cave! We felt relived ,I wonder if they know about the forest cats. When we got up the cats were very hostile. More than we thought.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to steal prey?" A silver cat said.

"No we"

"Silence you will speak with our leader." Said a dark gray tom

So Nut and I followed these strange and hostile cats. Then we saw a den it smelled of herbs and prey and there stood a brown tom named Hawk's feather. He spoke to us. In a scary way.

"Why are you here are, you two of those forest cats down by the lake?"

"No but we are going to the lake to meet them. Were to one of the cats who lived long ago." I said confidently.

"Oh well that changes every thing. Stormfur come and take care of these cats please."

"Yes Hawk's feather."Stormfur said.

So he asked us questions about who were we related to we answered Pinestar. He looked confused but we explained the time line of it. He talked to us about how Feathertail saved the tribe by sacrificing her self to kill Sharptooth a lion. He also said how he was once a forest cat Nut and I loved Stormfur's stories about the clans and the warrior code. Stormfur introduced us to Brook his mate, this was the silver cat who was taking us to Hawk's feather. Brook seemed less hostile than before. That was a good thing . We ate a huge falcon and took a nap then Stormfur said before we left to continue our travels.

"You cats don't smell like forest cats, in fact you smell like kitty-pets!"

"Yep, Now good-bye thank you for the meal." Nut said happily.

We walked a long way, we talked about the clans and what we were going to do once we went to our new clans. Nut wanted to be a medicine cat for River clan and receive prophecies from Star clan and learn to swim.I told him that I am gonna be leader of Thunder Clan. After a while we finally made it out of the mountains we were half way there.

(chapter 4)

It was becoming night the stars were showing very brightly. Still it was cold and unpleasant. I finally went to sleep but I felt nothing under me. I could not move I opened my eyes expecting to see Nut. So when I opened my eyes I did not see Nut but I saw cats with stars in their pelts. Was I in Star Clan? Then one Fire pelted cat.  
"Hello young one. Do not be afraid I am Firestar."The cat said  
I heard of him before he was a hero. A hero of Thunder Clan. He was once a kittypet like me! I guessed who the other cats were. There was Bluestar, Spottedlef , Yellowfang,Hollyleaf and Pinestar and Dustpelt.  
"H-hello why am I here? Where is Nut?!"I meowed.  
"We have something to tell you. Nut is over there with the River Clan cats. He would be told exactly what you will learn" Spottedleaf whispered.  
I looked to the right to see Nut looking as shocked as I am. I did not know whether to be happy or confused. Why wasn't he with me?  
"You see that your other brother is on the other side in the dark forest with the dark cats."Bluestar said coldly.  
What. I thought why is he in the dark forest?Then Yellowfang showed me a pool with Spike attacking a cat it was a warrior! A brown cat that looked like Dustpelt! Spike killed the deputy of Thunder Clan.  
Then Yellowfang said "Cats do not kill without reason it is apart of the warrior code .You know that do you not?"  
I only nodded. To surprised to speak.  
"Why did he do it. He knows the warrior code just as well as I do!"I hissed.  
"He's confused and troubled he chose his path like you chose yours." Pinestar mewed comfortably.  
"Now Hollyleaf will take you to a place where she will tell you something. Good luck and stick with Star Clan and we will guide you."  
Then one buy one they disappear into the warm stars of Star Clan. Hollyleaf started to walk down a hill. I followed her down into a dark cave. Where she stopped. And sat, the cave started to glow. Then Hollyleaf spoke.  
"Your destined for greatness Kitty. You are wise and kind and a skillful cat. The cats will not accept you so you must prove your self in the path you choose to follow. If you wish to follow the medicine cat go to the proper medicine cat and show that you know the herbs. If you want a warriors future you must win in a battle if your provoked."  
The black she cat stared at me as if she wanted to answer a question.  
"I want the path of a warrior."I said as I plucked up my courage to speak to the wise cat.  
"Ok. We will train now while the moon is still out."

(Chapter 5)

"Keep your tail down so a warrior can not bite or scratch it!" Hollyleaf called as I was battling her.  
I could just see that she was proud of me. I was proud of my self. We trained and trained until the sun was high over the trees of Star Clan. then Hollyleaf said breathlessly  
"Good,Good. Now it is time for you to head back. You must go to the Clans and go thunder Clan. Tell them that I have trained you. If they don't believe you then go to my brother Jayfeather and tell him that you are the one who will save water and sky."  
I only I_ a cat who can save the clans?! What about my_ brothers? But before I could say anything I was back where I was sleeping in the moss bed. I knew that me and my brother where going to save the clans. We walked on for ages until I could smell cats. We took a couple of rabbit hops when a couple of cats walked by.  
"Hey you. What are you doing on Thunder Clan territory?!" A golden tabby cat called.  
I took a step forward. And said.  
"I am Kitty this is my brother Nut. We have come from the Twoleg place where you used to live."  
"You are not allowed on our territory. Do you have no mind!"The cat snarled.  
I just looked at my paws and felt guilty. I knew that we could not just walk right in. So I told him the story of our travels. After that he looked at us and stared. Then he told us to follow him. I knew we were going to the clan camp. We were one step closer to being apart of the Clans.

(chapter 6)

When we finally got to the camp all sorts of cats where staring at us. I could see that Nut was absolutely terrified. While I was down right curious about my surroundings. _ Was Firestar still leader ,who is the medicine cat, will the cats like me?_ So when the golden tabby stopped I finally stepped up and said something.  
"What i is your name?" I stuttered.  
"I am Lionblaze the deputy of this clan."He said proudly.  
"Is Brambleclaw dead!" Nut blurted out.  
"No Fire-star is gone"Lionblaze started sadly. "Brambleclaw is BrambleStar now."  
Then it began, he told us stories far grater then the ones our mother told us. The thought gave me a chill. Lionblaze told us stories about the great battle a few moons earlier. How Firestar died and he spoke of medicine cats with powers unlike any other. Obviously Nut was absolutely amazed about those stories. Then a shout from a tall rock teleported us back to the present.  
"Lionblaze come to my den please." A dark brown tabby called.  
"Sorry I must speak with Bramblestar. I will talk to you later."Lionblaze whispered.  
Nut went around the camp while I stayed put. Nut was out of the nursery, warriors den, the apprentices den and even the medicine den. I looked at him with amusement.  
"You try to go talk to that mouse brain he is blind but he sensed me coming when I was at the front!"Nut said with a huge hint of annoyance.  
"Fine."I said.  
As I walked to the den a cat walked out with a scar a his back he shot a look at me and said.  
"What are you doing here this is no place for kitty pets " he spat.  
I ignored his rude comment and walked in.  
"H-Hello" I said fearfully.  
"GO away I chased you out once I will ch-. Oh who are you." The blind gray tom said in interest.  
"I am Kitty you chafed my brother Nut."  
"He was playing with herbs." He said.  
"Are you Jayfeather?" I questioned.  
"Yes why?" He replied.  
"Well I know your sister Hollyleaf ,and she told me to tell you that I am the one who can save water and sky. I do not know what it means can you help me?"I chatted non stop.  
"Well I have heard of it before it was a few moons ago."  
He stopped when the same cat who came out and called for Lionblaze.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting."

(chapter 7)

Cats soon started to gather round the big rock. When BrambleStar said.  
"Cats of Thunder Clan we have visitors. Strangers please come forward and introduce your selves."  
I stared with a feeling of excitement and fear. Then my paws took me out into the clearing. My brother followed.  
"I am Kitty from the two leg place beyond the mountains. This is my brother Nut. My other brother Spike killed Dustpelt."I said loud and clear.  
Gasps and snickers passed among the clan. Some will be nervous like if we were hostile and some were teasing us of our kitty pet origins.  
"But," My brother said  
"we're related to a long-lost leader of Thunder Clan. Pinestar."

They all started laughing. BrambleStar flicked his tail to silence the clan.  
"We will make them apprentices."BrambleStar decided.  
"They came all this way to join us so they have earned our respect."  
" But they are kitty pets!" A small tiger pelted kit yelled but their mother hushed ignored the little cat.  
"So was Firestar,"He snapped.  
"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. Nut come forward. By the power of Star Clan Until this cats get their warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw,Hazeltail I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge of the warrior code to this cat."  
"I will." The young gray and white cat said.  
"Kitty from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on your abilities and skills to this cat?"  
"I will." she said  
As I went to touch noses with the young she cat I noticed that a dark tabby cat came out and walked towards me.  
"Hi I am Darkpaw I will be sharing dens with you."He said sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you I look forward to training with you."I replied embarrassed . Then to other cats came to greet me. They, also called Brightpaw and Firepaw. This life in the clans will be far better than I excepted.

(Chapter 8)

"No,No and No you must crouch down low Nutpaw!"Hazeltail said with annoyance.  
"Great job Hollypaw you are doing it perfectly."Dovewing praised.  
"I think its time we go, Hollypaw get your prey and go give it to the elders."Hazeltail instructed.  
I nodded and headed back to camp. The sparrow was still warm._Quickly give it to the elders __before it gets cold._I pushed through the tunnel gave it to Purdy then I ran to Darkpaw,Brightpaw and forepaw to share my day.

"Wow you caught a sparrow on your first day!" Darkpaw exclaimed.  
"Cool."  
Then BrambleStar came and said,  
"You all better go to bed. Hollypaw ,Darkpaw and Nutpaw will be going on the Dawn patrol."  
"Yes." Darkpaw and I said at the same time.  
Nutpaw just groaned. He was probably tired. So we all slept peacefully until something was prodding me in the side.  
"Hey,hey hollypaw."  
"What I was about to become leader."I yawned.  
"I am going to River Clan because I don't belong here. You know I am a medicine cat."  
It was Nutpaw who was waking me up while I was dreaming.  
"But we have dawn patrol in the morning."I complained.  
"So I am still leaving ok if you find my sent just say he wanted to go back to the two leg place ok."  
"Well just roll in dung then you will be fine."I said.

"Bye."  
"BYe"I yawned and fell back into sleep.  
"Wake up all of you time for a patrol."  
It was Lionblaze. I noticed that Nutpaw had actually gone.I still wasn't worried._he knows his way around he will be fine.  
"So where is Nutpaw_." Darkpaw questioned  
"I,I can't tell you."I murmured  
He rubbed against me.  
"You can tell me anything I won't tell."He purred.  
So I told him that Nutpaw did not like it here and that he went to River Clan to study the medicine cat ways.  
His fur bristled but it lay flat again so that I knew he understood.  
"Thanks."  
I could not stop a purr rumbling in my throat .We went on the patrol we did not smell my brother, but I smelled a familiar smell it was Spikes.

(chapter 9)

It was a couple of moons later and Darkpaw,Brightpaw,Firepaw and I have finally passed our last assessment! Sadly Purdy was ill with green cough. It has been a tough few seasons. I will miss the apprentices den and feeding the only elder especially when he told stories.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High ledge for a clan meeting."  
At last I am becoming a warrior!  
"Cats of Thunder Clan now is the time for one of many ceremonies. Brightpaw,Hollypaw,Darkpaw and Firepaw have past their last assessment."  
"Leafpool,Dovewing,Graystripe and Bumblestripe.(The mentors are in order of apprentices said in the line above.) Are your apprentices ready to take on the life of becoming a warrior?"  
"They have." All the mentors said at once.  
"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
I shouted among all the cats standing next to me.  
"Good. Brightpaw from now on you will be known as Brightpelt. Darkpaw you will be known as you will be known as Darkheart,Firepaw will now be called Firepelt. Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyheart."BrambleStar finished.  
"Brightpelt,Darkheart,Firepelt,Hollyheart!"  
The clan cheered us as loud as possible. Still I felt sad Nutpaw would have been with us.  
"Warriors you now must stand vigil and no talking." So that night while All of us were on duty the bushes wriggled. I crouched down and was ready to send the warning signal. Then Nutpaw came out of the bushes. I almost yelled,but I just managed to hold it.  
"Nutpaw! What are you doing here! If you get caught then they will...will kill you!" I whispered.  
"One it is not Nutpaw it is Nutpelt I am a full medicine cat now,and I can see they you are on your vigil? What is your name?" He asked.  
"Hollyheart, but that is not the point! If you do not leave I will report you to BrambleStar. Now go." I said sternly.  
"Ok ok Hollyheart. I'll go. I just wanted to see you."He started.  
Before he could go Darkheart came and saw him. He said to me that the vigil was over. Then he saw my brother and gave out the call to tell everyone. I stopped him so my brother doesn't turn into crow food.  
"Get out now or I will shred you"Darkheart yelled.

(Chapter 10)

Moons have passed and I am excepting kits! I am now in the nursery with all the other Queens. It won't be long until I have kits.  
Darkheart was pacing around the hollow waiting and listening to see if his mate started to yell. He walked and walked until sundown. Then Hollyheart screamed from the nursery.  
"I am coming!"  
He paniced and ran in the nursery to see Hollyheart panting and yelling. Then Poppyfrost poked him and said  
"Go get Jayfeather now the kits are coming!"  
Darkheart sprinted as if he had the speed of StarClan in his paws. He yelled and grabbed Jayfeather.  
"Hollyheart is having kits go and help her now!"Darkheart urged with urgency.  
"Ok. congratulations."Jayfeather hurried out his den with a bunch of herbs.  
They both came into the nursery. While Darkheart was busy worrying about Hollyheart and the kits, jayfeather sent him to get some soaking moss.  
when dark heart came back there were four new kits at Hollyhearts belly.  
"What should we name them?" Hollyheart said calmly.  
"Uh, um. How about the silver she kit Rainkit and the Black tom Nightkit,the gray tom, Fallenkit and the spotted she kit Spottedkit."Darkheart replied  
"Wonderful names." Daisy complemented  
"Wait, Nightkit isn't breathing! Jayfeather help him!"Hollyheart panicked.  
As the whole nursery waited in tension Jayfeather said,  
"I am sorry he is gone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out for a clan meeting."  
The kits of Sorrletail Seedkit and Lilykit are going to be apprentices.  
"Finally I get to be a apprentice." Lilykit exclaimed.  
"Lilykit and Seedkit have reached there sixth moon and ready to move on as apprentices."announced BrambleStar.  
"Seedkit and Lilykit will you obey your mentor and learn the code even when you become a warrior?"  
"I do." The young kits said  
"Then by the power of star clan until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Seedpaw and Lilypaw. Darkheart will you train Lilypaw in the arts of the warrior code just as the best warrior would?"  
"Yes I will."  
"Good. So Amberheart will you train Seedpaw to become a great warrior such as yourself?"  
"I will."  
Back at the nursery Poppyfrost was expecting more kits and Hollyheart's kits were whining about how Long they have to wait to become a apprentice.  
"Why don't you three go outside and explore the camp?" Hollyheart suggested.  
"Ok we will." Spottedkit said  
"We can pretend to be warriors."

(chapter 11)

So the kits went out and searched for some trouble. They visited the warriors den,Amberheart was sleeping. The apprentices, none of the apprentices were elders, Purdy was about to tell yet another thought about the leaders den, but they thought twice before entering. All that was left was the medicine den. None of the trio of kits wanted to go in but they were so board so the kits voted. The out come Spottedkit was chosen to go. When she went in the room was full of herbs. All different in a way. Then in a dark corner a nest lay with a big lump of fur on top. It rose with empty blue eyes, and then it spoke.  
"What are you doing here Spottedkit?"  
"Oh,it is just you Jayfeather I thought that you-"  
While the spotted kit talked on and on Jayfeather reached into her mind. There he saw Hollyleaf.  
"What are you doing here?"Jayfeather asked  
"The question is what are _you_ doing here. Anyway I knew you would do this being your sister and all, but I came to tell you that one of the three kits are apart of the prophecy who will save the Clans. Good luck and I think Fallenkit is keeping his eyes on you."Hollyleaf told him.  
When Jayfeather was back in the real world Spottedkit was still talking.  
"So thats how I swallowed a Butterfly."She finished finally.  
Spottedkit left before Jayfeather could say anything else. Then he called Fallenkit to come in his den. Still shaken by the sight of his sister he managed to ask Fallenkit if he wanted to be his apprentice. The gray tom said yes faster than a wind clan cat. For the rest of the day was quiet until it was broken by a yowl.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey please join under high ledge for a clan meeting."  
Knowing what would happen he rushed up to Bramblestar to tell him the news about Fallenkit. He nodded as if someone already told him.  
Once every one gathered Bramblestar spoke.  
"I owe a couple of kits the right to become apprentices now. Spottedkit,Rainkit and Fallenkit have reached there sixth moon."  
Murmurs of agreement spread through the clan.  
"May the three kits step forward please. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code throughout your moons?"  
"I do." The three said Spottedkit louder than the others.  
"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be Known as Spottedpaw. Would you give me the pleasure of being my apprentice?"Bramblestar questioned.  
"Yes it would be a honor."Spottedpaw said humbly still with excitement jumping around her stomach.  
"Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw. Ivypool are you ready to take on your first apprentice?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Good. Last but certainly not least Fallenkit you have told me that Jayfeather would like you as his apprentice. Jayfeather are you ready to take a apprentice?"  
"Of course."  
"Then you will be known as Fallenpaw."BrambleStar announced.  
"Fallenpaw,Spottedpaw,Rainpaw."The clan cheered.  
The kits were finally apprentice. Everyone gathered around the newbies congratulating them. No one could escape the rush of proudness that flowed through the camp. Darkheart and Hollyheart were sharing tongues and the proudness gleamed in their eyes.

(Chapter 12)

A couple moons later Jayfeather was working in his den wondering which one of Hollyheart's kits were the one. He already knew that Hollyheart was apart of the prophecy. It could be Rainpaw she is smart and strong but not sure with her self. Fallenpaw is most likely to have the power after all he is my apprentice. I guess it could be Spottedpaw but she is... is ... Is something. He carried on with his work then Fallenpaw came in with a lot of burdock root.  
"Well done Fallenpaw. Purdy has a nasty rat bight coud you go over there and put it on his wounds?"Jayfeather asked  
"Of course. I'll get right on it."The gray tom said.  
When he left Jayfeather decided to check on Poppyfrost's kits. Her belly was swollen and he could feel the kicking.  
"The kits will be here tomorrow at the latest."Jayfeather confirmed  
"Great thanks Jayfeather."Poppyfrost said  
Just then Rainpaw came running from the thorn barrier.  
"Jayfeather Shadow Clan attacked and Spottedpaw is injured badly!"  
The two apprentices went out on a boarder patrol.  
Jayfeather yelled for Fallenpaw to get some herbs and to meet him at the Shadow Clan boarder.  
When they got there Jayfeather could smell lots of blood. Bramblestar was crouching by his apprentice. He could smell the scent of a Shadow Clan cat. Fallenpaw ran towards him and knocked him of his paws.  
"A Shadow Clan cat did this."Bramblestar told the blind warrior.  
"I know. I can smell."Jayfeather snapped  
Once they put all they could on her, Jayfeather put himself in the spotted tabby's mind. Once again he saw Hollyleaf. Her eyes were troubled.  
"You are too late she is dead."  
Jayfeather nodded and when he went back he told everyone that she was dead. Bramblestar ordered Ivypool and Jayfeather to carrie her back to camp. When they got back to camp everyone gathered round the cats some screamed and some sobbed. Hollyheart came with Darkheart to see what all the comotion was about. Hollyheart fainted. Darkheart morned his daughter and Bramblestar leaped on top of highledge.  
"Spottedpaw is dead a Shadow clan cat killed her in cold blood. I do not know the name of this cat and that Spotteedpaw had no quarrle with any cat in any clan. All I know was that it was the deputy. Dose any one know the name of this cat. The cat was at the first gathering that Spottedpaw went to."Bramblestar asked.  
"I do the cats name is Darkclaw."Ivypool said  
"Good we will avenge this apprentice. For I swear by Star clan!"Bramble star yelled  
The Clan agreed.

(chapter 13)

That night at the Gathering all of the Thunder Clan cats were sad but angry at the same time. When they got there the clan was the last one there. BrambleStar sternly jumped on top of the great tree. BrambleStar looked at where BlackStar was supposed to be but instead the murderer was there. Before the Thunder Clan leader could say anything Mistystar started the gathering.  
"Welcome Clans of all types tonight we will start with Shadow Clan since they have a new leader."  
Thunder clan grumbled while other clans agreed.  
"Thank you Mistystar. Blakstar is dead because he was murdered. So I the deputy obviously have taken his place. I shall now be known as Darkstar."  
While the clans cheered Hollyheart stared in horror. Darkheart asked what was told him about his evil brother who killed Dustpelt and their daughter.  
"River clan is thriving and doing well. We have two new apprentices. Coldpaw and Waterpaw."  
"Waterpaw,Coldpaw,Waterpaw,Coldpaw!" All of the clans cheered.  
"Wind clan is as fast as ever."Onestar announced.  
"Thunder Clan is doing well we have Two new warriors Lilyheart and Seedclaw. Do you all remember Spottedpaw who had just finished her assesment?"  
The clans murmred in agreement. The cat was known and loved throuout the clans.  
"Well I have very bad news the new leader Darkstar killed her in cold blood!"Bramblestar announced.  
Clouds started to cover the called for the gathering to come to a end. So all the clans left.  
(Sorry short chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Squirrelflight:Orange she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Chapter 14)

As Thunder Clan left Darkstar came over to Bramblestar. Bramblestar ignored him even though he tried and tried to be "nice".Then the dark leader snapped at Bramblestar saying

that thunder clan was weak and that Spottedpaw deserved to die and that he himself was going to attack his clan until all was lost. Hollyheart pushed her way to the front and told

the leader

"You better lay off the clan or you will have to deal with me Spike!"Hollyheart spat.

"Kitty? What are you doing here? I thought you died along with my good for nothing brother."He said.

"Just lay off and you pice of fox dung! You murdered my kit!"  
"Be that way once I get rid of your clan I'll pick off the clans one by one unless they all bow to me!"Darkstar exclaimed.  
The whole clan walked in tension nervous of when the dark leader would attack. When they got back the part of the clan that didn't make it to the gathering were rejoicing in the middle of the camp. Cats huddled together talking to a cat. Lionblaze went to check out what they were doing and he yelped with happiness he ran to Bramblestar and whispered something in his ear and he ran to the group of fur. Then Lionblaze told the rest of the Clan.  
"Spottedpaw is back from the dead!"  
Then the whole clan raced to see the young she Spotted tabby told them about how she was trained in Star clan and that they told her of a Bramblestar hopped on high ledge.  
"I think that with all of this excitement I should announce that the three apprentices will become warriors and medicine cat with Jayfeathers permission tonight!"  
Jayfeather nodded at the leader.  
From three kits to fine warriors named Rainfur,Fallenwhisker and Spottedtail.  
Just as he said that a black figure jumped and attacked the leader. Everything happened at once. More cats came, Jayfeather ran to his den and thunder clan leaked into action.  
The three to-be warriors / medicine cat huddled together.  
"Fallenwhisker do you know how to fight?"Rainfur asked.  
"Of course. I don't just heal cats. Still we must work together!"Fallenwhisker snapped.  
The trio nodded. A orange spotted cat leaped on to them Fallenwhisker climbed on top,Rainfur at the back and Spottedtail at the front. In a few heartbeats later the cat was crying for mercy.

Over where Bramblestar was. Darkstar had pinned him to the ground and bit his neck and ripped only fur ands some skin. Jayfeather on the other hand was sliced and tossed he was going fast but Fallenwhisker came to the rescue. Cobb webs tangled in his fur panic stricken he tried to put on the Cobb webs but there was to much blood. The first life was lost. The deputy of Shadow clan Horntooth was attacking Hollyheart scratching and bitting her. Horntooth was about to give her the death bite ,but Darkheart pounced on top of him and scrapped his belly. To late the snap of bone echoed through the camp and so Darkheart's life was lost. Bramblestar still struggling with leaned up against his ear and whispered.  
"You will die like your father."  
Eyes filled with shock the Dark warrior ripped his stomach whole clan stopped. Looking up with fear.  
"You all will bow to me. I will success to claiming all the clans any cat who stands in my way will be killed slowly and painfully."He called  
"No!"Spottedtail whaled.  
She jumped up and tore the murderer to to lost all of his lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unite the clans**

Thunder Clan

Leader:Bramblestar:A dark brown tabby with darker stripes.  
Deputy:Dustpelt: Dusty,brown pelt.  
Medicine cat:Jayfeather: Light gray tabby who is blind.  
Warriors:  
Amberheart : A honey like pelt with amber eyes  
Leafpool: Pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
Haziltail: Small gray and white she-cat  
Graystripe:Long~haired gray tom  
Dustpelt:Dark brown tabby tom  
Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom  
Millie:striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Cloudtail:Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Thornclaw:Golden brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg:Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing: White she cat with green eyes  
Berrynose(Berrystumpytail :)):Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker:Gray and white tom  
Cinderheart:Gray tabby she cat  
Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap: reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud:White she cat  
Toadstep:Blak and white tom  
Rosepetal:dark cream she cat  
Briarlight:dark brown she cat  
Blossomfall:tortoiseshell and white she cat  
Bumblestripe:Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing:Pale she cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool:Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
(Sorry fans of Hollyleaf she is dead :..() (why so many cats in ThunderClan!)  
Queens:  
Sorrletail:tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
Daisy:Cream long furred cat from the horse place  
Poppyfrost:tortoiseshell she cat  
Squirrelflight:Orange she cat  
Elders:  
Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

(Chapter 15 the end)

Many Seasons have passed and Spottedtail became leader and has kits Leapordheart:) and Tanglepelt;). Rainfur became deputy. The prophecy? Well that was cancelled. Hollyheart had more kits. Fallenwhisker is the best medicine cat with no power yet. All the clans got along in peace. Onestar died and ash foot was made leader with Crowfeather as deputy. Horntooth was exiled and Dawnpelt was made leader with Tigerheart as deputy. Mistystar is still leading her great clan.


End file.
